


The Lure of Danger

by starbuckyy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: or pre pining idk its up to u, this is preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbuckyy/pseuds/starbuckyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The troll scene from Kili's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lure of Danger

**Author's Note:**

> I LITEARLLY WROTE THIS A YEAR AGO I WAS LIKE 13  
> like no really i wrote this last january and i havent edited it so  
> 

'Bilbo!' Kili gasped, panic flooding him.

He and Fili were peering through the bushes next to the trolls fire, and they could see as Bilbo was lifted and held upside down by the hideous creatures that had stolen their ponies.

He unsheathed his sword.

'Kili, _no!_ Let's go get the others, we can't do this on our own!' Fili hissed at him.

Kili would have agreed, if at that exact moment a troll hadn't said 'Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!'

He ran out of hiding, slashing a trolls ankle.

'Drop him!' He called up.

'You what?' A troll grunted back.

Kili twirled his sword, grinning slightly. _ **This** _ was why he had joined the quest. The thrill of adventure, the lure of danger.

'I SAID,' he gripped his sword with both hands 'drop him.' He repeated with more ferocity.

Bilbo was thrown down with a casual flick of the trolls wrist, sending him flying towards Kili, who opened his arms to try and catch the burglar.

They fell backwards, Kili's arms wrapped around Bilbo. He could see the feet of the other dwarfs thundering by him, Thorin in the lead, calling a battle cry. They must have noticed Fili, Kili, and Bilbo's prolonged absence and come looking.

Kili scrambled up, desperate to help with the fight. But he needed to get his priorities straight. He crouched down next to Bilbo, who was still on the ground, and put a hand on his arm.

'Are you ok? Did they hurt you?' He asked, worriedly.

'I'm fine.' Bilbo gasped, trying to get his breath back.

Kili pulled Bilbo to his feet, and kept constant contact, a hand on his arm, or shoulder.

'Get out of here Bilbo, stay away. Don't get involved! Stay safe.' And with that, he gave Bilbo a tiny shove in the direction of the bushes.

He turned and ran straight into the fight, stabbing and slashing at every bit of troll he could reach. He pulled Nori back just in time to miss the foot of a troll, and had the favour returned a moment later by Gloin. He slid beneath a trolls legs and sprang to his feet, stabbing him in the stomach just as Bombur slashed downwards at the same troll, who howled in pain.

All through this debacle, no one had noticed Bilbo trying to free the horses. He cut the rope and let them out, ignoring Kili's word of warning.

Everyone was jumping and slashing and rolling stabbing and throwing and sliding and then all movement suddenly stopped. Next to Kili, Thorin froze. Kili whirled around, to see what the cause of the change was and what he saw made his heart stop.

'BILBO!' He yelled, surging forwards without a second thought. He was stopped, however, by an arm holding him back. Thorin.

Kili could see Bilbo staring at him, fear in his wide, panicked eyes.

Thorin was the first to put his weapon down, the others following his lead. Kili threw his to the ground in anger, as a child in a tantrum would.

They were all tied up and put in sacks. A number of the dwarfs were tied to a spit and were turning above the fire. Bilbo managed to have a CONVERSATION with the trolls! Sure, it was about dwarf cooking techniques, but the point still stands. Getting tired of the conversation, a troll picked up a dwarf and dangled him above his mouth. Bilbo yelled up something about him being infected and he was dropped instantly. Bilbo went on to say how all the dwarfs had parasites and it really wasn't worth trying to eat them.

Looking back, Kili realised that maybe he was acting like a child when he yelled out 'We don't have parasites! You have parasites!'. After a kick from Thorin, however, that was quickly changed to 'Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got HUGE parasites.'

It wasn't long after that when Gandalf split open the rock, immersing the trolls in sunlight. After they had frozen, Gandalf climbed down from the rock and untied Bilbo's sack. Bilbo untied the nearest dwarf, and they all worked together to untie the rest. Kili was released by Ori.

Kili did his job, undoing Thorin and Bombur's sacks, before turning around desperately. Everyone was up and about, examining the trolls or flexing their stiff joints. His eyes sought out Bilbo, who was standing near the bushes at the edge of the clearing, stroking the neck of a pony who hadn't run off. He made his way over there, pausing at Fili to make sure his brother was ok.

'Hi Bilbo.' He said.

'Oh, Hello Kili.' Bilbo said, looking up.

Kili just wrapped his arms around Bilbo, hugging him tightly.

'Thank you.' He whispered into Bilbo's hair.

'You are very welcome.' Bilbo whispered back.

Kili pulled back slightly, to give the hobbit a glance over, to make sure he was fine.

'You're fine.' He sighed in relief.

'I'm fine.' Bilbo repeated in confirmation.

A second later, Bilbo was surrounded by dwarfs thanking him, and making sure that he knew that they actually DIDN'T have parasites. Balin patted him on the back and Fili ruffled his hair.

That was the night that the dwarfs gained respect for Bilbo Baggins, and begun to see him in a new light. None more than Kili, who went into battle to save the hobbit and ended up being saved instead.

 


End file.
